


Nights

by deandcastiel



Series: Fallen!Cas Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short to longish drabbles of Fallen!Cas living with Sam and Dean in the bunker and adjusting to life as a human. Set in Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I noticed that a lot of the drabble i write on tumblr is fallen!cas in s8 so i decided to turn it into a series.

So many whispered conversations take place in the bunker, with Dean and Cas tucked comfortably against each other in Dean’s bed.

Some nights they’re loud, when they’re insatiable and want nothing more than to feel every inch of each other. Other nights they lie there in comfortable silence, hands intertwined under the covers, listening to each other breathe and the steady rhythm of their heartbeats chugging along together. But some rare nights they want to know, everything they never had time to learn in the harsh light of day. 

So sometimes Cas whispers to Dean, a deep rumble against the shell of his ear, about watching humanity grow into what they are today and everything remarkable he has seen in between. 

“The thing i remember the most about the early days of humanity is how absolutely determined you, or we, i should say now i suppose,…” a soft kiss brushed against Cas’s lips for comfort, for all he has lost,"mmph, Dean, I’m talking… how determined you were, these inept things who had no idea how to survive beyond what was instinctive but you were so beautifully determined.” 

“We were a bunch of stubborn bastards from the beginning huh?” 

“Yes…” and so on.

Other times, Cas wants to know about the Dean he never met. 

“Dean?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you remember your first date?” 

A chuckle.

Even the happier memories are laced with sorrow for Dean, especially when Cas goes that far back, but it all feels so far away, all the pain is but a faint memory with the solid form of cas pressed against his chest, anchoring him there.

They talk about anything and everything and nothing at all, growing to know the parts of the other that they never got to see.


End file.
